legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
K'nuckles
Knuckles Knuckles AKA "The K Man" is a Hero and Anti Hero of all the Heroes, he is one of the Major Hero side of the Story. Captain Knuckles goes a long way and recruits many characters in his ranks and he faces his archenemy Vilgax alone at the end thinking he won when Discord was using him for his own end and then Discord betrayed Vilgax and had him killed, Which Is Shocking That His New enemy Killed His Old Enemy, This Time, Discord, Will be His New Arch Enemy, Not His Teammates, Thinking they've Feared Of Him, Cap Decided To Put Discord As #1 As His Arch Enemy #2 Is Merlina/Dark Queen, And #3 Lowest, Vilgax. Occupation: Leader of The Helper Squad,Become King Aurther(He Didn't Know About Himself become A King),a meister student,action hero,partners with Soul Eater Gang Greatest Strength: His Friendship With His Members and New Allies from Their Different Team. Greatest Weakness: His fear of angry and turning into dark side Maka Albarn His Best Friends: Death the Kid, Rainbow Dash, Jinx, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Goten Kid Trunks, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona,Ragnarok(sometimes),Kratos,Bender,Skipper,Heloise,Twilight Sparkle His Main Enemies: Discord,,Zeus, Bane Personality Unlike His Mean,Selfish,Asshole from His Own Show, He's Changed, After Learning Of His Archenemy,Vilgax,Who Is Taking Over Cartoon Network Universe(Well He's a One of The Secondary Characters After Aku Or someone), Knuckles Must Save It And Decide to Recruited Every Members of Cartoon Nerwork To Defeat His New Archenemy,Also Non Cartoon Network Characters,but only Knuckles Recruited Non Cartoon Network Characters,When He saw Vilgax Is Killed By Discord,Now This Changes Everything,Knuckles Is Starting To Get Different,He Became Dark and Moody,but it's Revealed to Be his Heart, it's a Dark Heart name Falseness,who Tries to Ruining Knuckle's Life and Mind Controled Him to Do hat, after Falseness Is Defeated, He Is back to Normal and Start Behave As a Friend to all Members of Him. He Even Murders His Foes,who Crossed The Line, But Like His New Buddy Bender,He let them Live By Giving a Second Chance,unlike Bender and the B team,Knuckles hates the Adventure called "To Crossover Flee Project Darkness" where he turns into a complete jackass to others,although he does help and care for them,Knuckles has two fears: one of seeing Naked women and two is Maka,his fear of her anger. Knuckles is also a woobie, hurting hero, his life is miserables, In the Wrath of God of War Rises, Knuckles even wants to commit suicide but Death the Kid, Sonic, JInx, and Rainbow Dash tells him not to do it and he understands. After Malachite's Empire and The War of Destruction He Nervously Meets Bender's Old And new B Team members. Later,he,Shadowness,Nigel,and Billy Are coming to Bender,Skipper and The B Team For Halloween. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Knuckles serves as one of the Main Protogonists in this Adventure,alongside Soul Eater Characters and to a Degree Kratos,where he must stop Zeus and his Immortal Faction to cause Multi Universe,he meets new allies such as Death the Kid,Cruger,The Omega League,and others. However, Zeus killed his ancestor,Merlin, which makes Knuckles memory erase and other Heroes has become Darkside,and only Him,Death the Kid,and Kratos are Chosen ones,Knuckles,with loose Memory,meets Gwonam AKA The Sqadala Man,he gets half of heroes unmind controlled,but more out there. Later he meets Death the Kid's friends,Maka,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty,one of his favorite friends. Knuckles,alongside Kid and Maka beat the living crap out of Jim Moriarty,after learning his favorite friends are pawns. Knuckles must face with Mind Controlled Soul Eater gang,thanks to King of Gods,Zeus,after that he,Maka,Kid,And Black Star must save their friends/Weapon from Zeus,cause "games aren't supossed to hit eachother". After To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Knuckles and Soul Eater Gang are off to Paris for their Second Vacation,the first one for Knuckles is The Great Summer Season Trek. The Multiuniverse War of Destiny Knuckles is set to return to aid Bender,Skipper,their team,and their new allies,with old and new to get his Revenge on Discord for using him as his "puppet",he will get pissed off again when he heard of his Main members enemies,two are Discord side,and one is Sigma side,his new enemy.Knuckles will fight his old villains such as,Jim Moriarty,Syndrome, T-1000,and Asura,who are now on Sigma's team. He is one of the main heroes and characters as he is the focus of his side of the story like Dib, Lizbeth and Bender. He learns of Discord and THe Dystopia League's return through a trusted source Bender told to inform him Knuckles has a nightmare at Discord's hands as a way of saying hello due to him not being there when Bender confronted him. Knuckles then calls every members of The Helper Squad,including Raiden,Kratos,Wheatley,and Quagmire about his threat Discord returns. He then meets his new friends,Kera and The Warden,also meeting his old enemies,Asura,Jim Moriarty,T-1000,and Syndrome. He fall to the coma by Yakvone's trap,however he is back and starts to look for The Utopia Rings. During this Adventure, he made a little deal with Lizbeth,she sents the Turtles to help him and he sent Maka and Soul to help her. He recruited new members to aid him and his team,Knuckles then get a called from both Maka and Lizbeth,he is scared of Maka's anger after she didn't heard of his archenemy Discord, he quickly apologies to her for what he did. He fond three Utopia Rings. He then becomes a coach for three racing. Knuckles then goes to the roof to get the fourth Utopia ring, little does he know that his "old buddy" and a new fighter challenge him to a duelfor the fourth Utopia ring. After that, he get's back to his team to look for the fifth one Utopia Ring, he,Kid,Black Star,and White Star got the fifth one and saves Courage,Wheatley,Mallow,and Quagmire from Dark Danny and Sergei. Knuckles later tells Black Star and Tsubaki to come with himto get the seventh Utopia Ring while Kid is in charge of the team, Knuckles got the seventh one, he is later being serious about Pyrrha's soul of Pure Darkness, he,Black Star,Kid,Arthur,and Kratos battles Bane,Havik,and Vladimir while he wants Chef,Phoenix,and Leonidas guard Pyrrha. Knuckles then joins Lizbeth and others against Weil, he sent Maka,Black Star,Kid,and Soul to deal with Tarkin, he feels sorry for Lizbeth after learning from Weil, he knew that Maka is comming to help Lizbeth,Zero,and Hunson. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Knuckles is returning alongside his best friends,Maka,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Death the Kid,Liz and Patty,Crona and Ragnarok. The Scorpion Squad,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The V Crusaders, The Speed Crusaders, Blue,Terra(KH), and Magneto as well to help him against his father,Mechuckles, Elder God,Prince Phobos,and The Sith Stalker. In this story Knuckles was at his house taking a shower,after that he got his clothes on, however he got his body wooped by an angry vengeance Maka Albarn, Crona and the others take him to the hospital. Lizbeth convince Maka not to be pissed at Knuckles, when Mechuckles shows up, Knuckles is shocked to see his father again. He,the Soul Eater Gang,and The V Crusaders meets the Bodyguard Unit,led by his old friend,Brock Samson. Meister of War Knuckles returns, however, he is killed by his returning father,Mechuckles. After he calls Riolu. However, after getting a surgery, Knuckles will be feeling better in 5 months. The Legend of Maka Albarn Knuckles returns in the future story and is present for Maka's birthday as she celebrates her 22nd birthday. He is shocked to see Maka complaise due to panic attacks. When Lizbeth, Pinky, Boomer and The Brain arrive , Knuckles shows them to Maka's room. When Hunson shows up after Lizbeth and Garak finish checking the Nightosphere curse book, he, Soul, Crona and the rest enter the room on Hunson's request and he gives the diagonisis. Maka being his friend, he decides to go with them and help. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders.Knuckles learns from Lizbeth and Boomer that Pan their enemy is back and Nina is confused as Pan to her knowledge is a hero. When they learn Homer's world and familt is threatened, they get a call from Jack Bauer who insures of their safety and tell them to meet him at the Simpsons House hold. Knuckles and his friends arrive and they meet Jack Bauer at Homer's house and they follow him where they join Castiel and then follow Lizbeth to the docks where he sees Death The Kid, Bender, Black Star, Cruger, Brock, Kratos and Victor and gets unnerved when Discord shows up who scared everyone when he appears. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona. He helps Lizbeth, Boomer, Maka, Hunson and Mr.Gold who go against Pan and his boys. They all reach Pan and fight twice, twice because Mr.Gold tried to do it himself. Pan stays ahead and nearly kills Lizbeth, Boomer and Maka though Gold stops this. Afterwards he is consumed by Niburu and is brought back by Cas after some words he leaves with the others other than Black Star and Death The Kid. Powers and Abilities Knuckles can fight any of villains, he has speed, strength, skills and one of the smart characters. During The P Team Storyline, Knuckles saw a black blood he thought it's because of one of the villains create him, later in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness that Soul Eater Gang tells him what Black Blood is. He is shocked about it and decided to calm down and focused on Black Blood without being angry. Main Relationship His Team Knuckles Treats Them Respect and Nice Following, Like His Counterpart,Bender, He Treats Nigel and Samus Nice And Friendly With His ALOT OF HIS MEMBERS, Despite Loosing Cow,Chicken,and Johnny, He Replace Them With Ami,Yumi,And Santa Christ Of Replacement For His Old P Team Member Enjoy Their Lives In Heaven Of Happy... And His Members Are Following His Direction, Some Members Dislike His Direction,His Stupid People Team, Sixth Stooges, He Loves And Have Fun With His Team! Bender He and Him Met In TGGST, They're Both Respectful To Eachother And Their Team, They Have Good Relationship To Eachother, Bender Does Care for Knuckles As A Leader Of His Team, Knuckles is Bender's One of Best Friends Or Maybe Not, Despite Only They met, They're Probably Team Up Again To Stop Their Future Enemy, Of Course He Does Not Want to Split Up Again, He Wants To Hang Out With Bender For the First TIme, Which Is Unknown... Vilgax He's Dead Ex Enemy, Not Once His Enemy Is Killed By The True Villain,DISCORD!!!! Discord He Admits He Hates Discord More then Foes He Meets, And Hates His Chaos Catchphrase, In Fact, The Two Would Become Enemies Or Rivals We All Don't Know... Discord, Thinks this Fat Clause Of Blue Won't Fight Villains Cause He's Weak, Knuckles Shall Have His Vengence On Discord, With Bender,Skipper And The Others Help Later On, Or So We Think. One reason Knuckles hates Discord so much may be because Discord vicously used him and Vilgax as his puppets to orchestate his true plan. It's revealed that Knuckles hates him more then any foes that he ever faces during his own Adventures. After To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness, Discord finds out that Knuckles has a fear: Maka Albarn's angry. In The Multiuniversal War of Destiny and The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker, Discord hurts and ruined Knuckles's life. What will happened when Knuckles heard of Discord's reformed? Scorpion They Both met in The War Of Destruction, They Fight their Old Villains, Such as Galactus and Gero ,After all that, They both Became Good Friends, he talks to Scorpion about His Friend, Bender, And They've both are Good friends And Honor of Helping eachother Out. Soul Eater kids Maka Albarn- he makes good friends with her alot, both he and Maka cares for eachother, Knuckles fears her when she's angry,insane,dark side,and evil clone of her, still they're really good friends. Soul Eater Evans- these two are great friends,although they pick on eachother when their doing something stupid, Maka hits them both with her book and kicks sometimes. Black Star: like Maka, Knuckles thinks he's annoying, aggresive, and idiot sometimes, but these two are good friends and helps eachother out when their in trouble. Tsubaki: these two are great friends and helps eachother when their in a sad or bad mood. Death the Kid: he and Kid are great friends, Death the Kid is Knuckles's partner alongside Liz and Patty too. Liz and Patty: those three are good friends, Knuckles protect them from dangers when Kid is gone. Asura Asura is Knuckles's secondary archenemy,after Discord, Asura is The Soul Eater gang's archenemy, for what he did to them, Knuckles truly hates him more then Zeus and any villains, but not Discord. Lizbeth He and Lizbeth met in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny, Lizbeth and Knuckles made a deal for eachother: Knuckles sends Maka and Soul to Lizbeth and Lizbeth sends The Turtles to Knuckles, Lizbeth and Knuckles are good friends and trusted eachother to be careful, after The Multiuniversal War of Destiny, Lizbeth returns to help Knuckles against Mechuckles,Knuckles's murderistic robot clone, Knuckles feels sorry for Lizbeth after learning from Weil. Mechuckles Knuckles's monsterous eating psychopath father, Mechuckles create him before the Multiuniverse series, Mechuckles tortures him long time ago,until Knuckles escaped from his evil father, now he travels to the Multiuniverse, in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker, Mechuckles returns to "play" with his son, Knuckles with the help of The V Crusaders and other heroes teams are going war with Mechuckles and take him down. Rainbow Dash He and Rainbow Dash meet in The Great Summer Season Trek. They were good friends, in later adventures. Rainbow Dash decided to help Knuckles against Ares, Khan, James Moriarty, Zeus and all the villains. Rainbow Dash cared for Knuckles and protect him from any dangers. Rainbow Dash is one of Knuckles's best friends. In The Legend of Maka Albarn, Knuckles was laying on the floor, beaten up. Rainbow Dash came and took him back to his house to make sure he is alright. Rainbow Dash also reads Knuckles her Daring Do storty. Knuckles's favorite Adventure story. Allies: Bender And His Team, His Team, Blue And The Go Away Team,,Caliburn, Sir Bendtron,Sir Birdest,Sir Gala, Merlin(Knuckles Ancestor), Lady of The Fire, Miracle Elite,The Scorpion Squad,King Aurthur,Fatman and his Groups,Maka and the Soul Eater gang,The V Crusaders,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The Bodyguard Unit Enemies: Discord,Mechuckles,Asura,Jim Moriarty,T-1000,Syndrome,Zeus(God of War),PETA Forces,Merlina/Dark Queen,Vilgax and His Alligence,Malachite and his Empire,Galactus,Galactic of Doom,The Deathless League,The Immortal Faction,Dystopia League,Sigma and his Organization,The Robotic Empire,Elder God and his Realm,Phobos and his League Upcoming Allies: Tourettes Guy,Samba De Amigo,Phoenix Wright, TMNT Gang, Billy Hatcher,The Warden, Upcoming Enemies: Trivia He has His Evil Russian Counterpart Name Major Cando, Fourth in Command of Vlad Bender. He's a terrible player of Call of Duty, keep failing to make his friends mad. His fear is Maka's anger and her turning into the dark side. Knuckles serves as a main character and one of the main characters of his own storyline. Knuckles sometimes play a violin when he's in either a good or bad mood, though, he plays guitar ALOT and ALOT during mornings and afternoon. Knuckles sleeps sometimes, although he get's drunk and falls asleep alot. Knuckles is no long the MAIN Character of the Helper Squad storyline, he is replace by Maka Albarn as the TRUE Main characrer. Knuckles was created by Mechuckles, so we don't know how old is he. After the events of Meister of War, Knuckles transform into a new form, his new form looks like Death the Kid. Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Roleplaying Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Characters Category:The Characters Hailled in Misadventures of Flapjack Universe Category:Pirates Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Videos Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Action Hero Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Partner Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Scary Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Non Humans Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Main Protagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Woobies Category:The Helper Squad Members that appear in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Main Characters of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Son of Villain Category:Main Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Protagonists in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Meister Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Dreaded Category:Hat Wearer Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Doyle Murray Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Knuckles Riso and Mona Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour